percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Magia Erebea
Magia Erebea '(Latin for "''Dark Magic") is a forbidden technique created by Basil Hawkins over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Usage ''Magia Erebea refers to absorbing the spells into the caster and gaining properties of that same spell. The spell ''Magia Erebea harnesses the spell's energy and once absorbed by the caster, it is fused directly to the caster's soul. The technique feeds on the caster's soul and any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, "Bad" feelings. Magia Erebea has two forms. The first is that the user will completely absorb the magical attack into themselves, thereby gaining its properties. First casting the spell that they wish to absorb, they then chant the following phrases: :'''Latin: "Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem!" This technique is a three-stage process: *'Stagnet' ("Fixate") is used to compress the spell into a manageable size to be absorbed, usually swirling in a mass orb of storm. *'Complexio' ("Seize") allows the caster to "crush" the spell, absorbing it into himself. *'Supplementum pro "Armationem"' ("Supply with Armament") then allows the caster to facilitate the absorbing process. Test In order to use Magia Erebea, the caster must first pass the test that Basil has created. The instructions to using Magia Erebea and the test are both present inside a scroll with Basil's full name printed onto it. When the scroll is unraveled, a spiritual image of the sorcerer is shown, asking "What is darkness?" to the candidate before forcibly entering their mind, thus awakening Phantasmagoria. Once inside Phantasmagoria, the candidate then faces their definition to darkness (or "evil") and is forced to battle the darkness within them. Inside Phantasmagoria, death is prolonged for as long as the candidate's will can withstand the pressure of mentally dying over and over. Once the candidate's death hits the dead end, either two things happen: they die, or they awaken with no ability to use Magic. The main objective of the test is to have the candidate figure out what "darkness" is and whether or not they can understand and embrace it willingly. When the candidate passes the test, a set of swirling tattoos are present on the user's forearms as proof that they have learned and somewhat mastered Magia Erebea. Advantages *Grants the caster immense power and strength depending on which spell is used for enhancement. *Depending on the spell cast for enhancement, the caster gains the properties of that same spell cast. *If used enough and the caster dies and revives, the caster becomes a somewhat immortal, similarly to a vampire, and gains extreme abnormal properties such as high-speed regeneration. However, they must posses the blood of the Ostian royal family if they are to revive. Disadvantages *If the caster does not finish or defeat their own darkness during the test, they face the risk of dying or live the remainder of his/her life with the inability to use Magic ever again. *If the caster is not fit for Magia Erebea, the caster might explode if attempting to use the spell, an example being Jack Rakan. *If overused, the caster takes great risk of being overtaken by the spell, known as the "Enroachment of Erebea" and risks becoming a monstrous and terrifying beast. *Worst case scenario is that the caster dies. Forms Actus Noctis Erebeae 'Form of the Dark Night '''is a basic form of ''Magia Erebea. It allows the user to infuse their soul with a pure magical energy, not transformed into any kind of spell. Normally, magician's body is able to conduct energy, not fusing with it. When going into Form of the Dark Night, energy coats the outside and inside of the body drastically enhanching speed, durability and regenerative properties. Agilitas Fulminis 'Lightning Speed '''is one of Basil's primary ''Magia Erebea ''forms. It takes the magic power from "Jupiter's Storm of Thunder (''Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens)” into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, it gives the caster exceedingly great mobility. But if it fails, not only is there a danger that the gusts and lightning from “''Storm of Thunder''” will damage the user’s flesh, but there are cases when the wind spirits (spiritus) violate the caster’s mind (spiritus) and make him go mad. Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio 'Hell's Refining Fire '''was displayed by both Basil Hawkins and Jack Rakan, it takes the magic power from "Hellfire Conflagration (''Incendium Gehennae)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster’s flesh gains powerful hardness and resistance to heat, and is imbued with a sinister spiritual power that steals magical power from any living thing it touches. But if it fails, not only is there a danger that the blaze of "Flames of Hell" will damage the caster’s flesh, but there are also cases when the fire spirits (spiritus) violate the caster’s mind (spiritus) and make him go mad. Astrapi Yper Ouranou Meta Dynameni 'Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor '''is possibly one of the strongest and most dangerous forms of ''Magia Erebea, it takes the power from "Thousand Thunderbolts (Kilipl Astrapê)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. In this form, the user is able to use a type of magic known as Instant Movement. It enables them to move in the speed of lightning, which is relatively 150 km/s (about 93 miles/second). Although powerful it is also extremely dangerous as while transporting himself, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. Also, because this form is changing the caster's body into actual particles of lightning, the caster faces the risk of losing his body structure and ceasing to exist as a person. *'''Asttrapi Yper Ouranou Mega Dynameni: '''By absorbing a second "Thousand Thunderbolts", the user is able to change his ''Thunder in Heaven ''into it's more upgraded version. This is considered a 'suicide spell' since there in 1/50 chances of surviving its effects by both the target and the user. Etymology "Magia" is Latin for "magic." "Erebea" is a reference to Erebus, the offspring of Chaos and the Greco-Roman god of darkness and shadow; in later myths, Erebus became synonymous with Hades, as well as the underworld itself. As such, "Magia Erebea" would roughly translate as "Dark Magic". Category:Magic Category:Abilites and Powers Category:Joker's Creation